Chance Encounters
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Just a Merlin/Arthur fic! The idea popped into my head while I was watching 'Merlin! My first fic in this fandom, so please don't flame. Reviews are love, my lovelies :


**Title: Chance Encounters**

**Fandom: Merlin**

**Pairing: Merlin/Arthur**

**Rating: M. Boy x Boy sex**

The first time it happened, Merlin was unsuspecting. One minute he was helping Arthur dress in his armor for the tournament, the next he found himself being held captive by two strong arms. He tried, in vain, to move away, squirming and struggling against the Prince's body. Finally, he slumped down into the arms, giving up the fight. Then, all of the sudden he was let go, stumbling back, tripping on something and falling to the floor. He looked up in shock, his only thoughts were; _What the hell just happened?_

oOoOoOoOo

The second time it happened, there was more physical contact. With the first encounter out of his mind, Merlin had gone on with his everyday life, attending to the chores Arthur assigned him and the deliveries for Gaius, he didn't have time to think of warm arms or golden blonde hair or even those fiery blue eyes that, to his shame, sucked him in. Nope. Not at all. In fact, he'd avoided the Prince personally ever since.

So when he woke up from his poison induced coma, he definitely didn't expect to feel a head lying on the bed next to his hip. And he was really shocked when he discovered that the head possessed blonde hair. "A-Arthur?" he managed, his voice rough and raspy from not using it. The head shot up, the Prince's blue eyes locking with the warlock's pale blue eyes. And just like that, Merlin was sucked in again.

He didn't fight it when he felt a little pressure on his chest or the weight of full, plump lips against his, moving slowly, sensually and languidly. He didn't jump when a warm tongue gently pushed its way inside his mouth, coaxing him to join in the fight for dominance.

No, in fact, he pulled the Crown Prince closer, his fingers trailing down a taut stomach and toned abs to tease at the hem of the tunic. It wasn't until the sound of a throat clearing reached their ears that they broke away. Arthur leaped from the bed as if Merlin's touch physically burned him and the young warlock's eyes flashed gold in anger, causing a wooden crate within the room to slide in back of the Prince, successfully tripping him. Merlin smirked and lay back down, allowing Gwen to dab the existing sweat from his brow as Arthur scrambled to his feet and left the room without so much as a glance back.

oOoOoOoOo

The third time it happened, Merlin instigated it. He had cornered Arthur in an empty wing of the castle, pressing the boy against the wall, kissing him breathless. The Prince's hands found purchase on the warlock's hips, squeezing gently and pulling their bodies flush together.

Merlin moaned softly at the friction when clothed cock met clothed cock and thrust against the blonde gently. This was right…everything about it. The way sparks of electricity shot up and down Merlin's spine; he knew this was the destiny that the dragon spoke of. They were two halves of one whole. Two sides of a coin.

Then the moment was gone when the slamming of a door resounded through the stone corridor and Merlin slipped inside the room behind him, whimpering to himself, reminding himself that he shouldn't get in too deep.

oOoOoOoOo

The fourth time it happened was in front of everyone…every maiden in Camelot, every knight. And King Uther. Arthur managed to sneak up on Merlin, nipping softly at the back of his neck without a word. Shivers shot down the warlock's spine and he turned, shocked speechless. His eyes darted around nervously, his bottom lip bleeding from the force of his teeth on the sensitive flesh.

"_Mer_lin," the Prince said softly, "Look at me." And the manservant did as he was told, looking up into fiery blue eyes that were surprisingly soft. And with the King's eyes on them and most likely everyone else in the ballroom, Arthur captured Merlin's lips in a passionate kiss. Eyes widened and jaws dropped all around them. Some of the girls were crying over the dear Prince, but the kiss did not break at all the commotion. Only when the need for oxygen overwhelmed the two boys, did they break apart, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, Merlin Emrys." Arthur murmured, and although it was in a hushed tone, the room was so quiet, everyone heard the words. The warlock's eyes widened slightly before love and adoration filled the orbs and he whispered back his words of love.

The Crown Prince looked to his father, who was scowling slightly. He heaved a sigh and, with one last kiss, followed Uther into the throne room.

oOoOoOoOo

Uther slammed the door to the throne room, anger etched all over his face. "This is how a future King behaves?" he screamed, "What about an heir? Merlin cannot give you that, my son!" Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. His father would never understand…

"Father, when the time comes, I'll choose and heir." He stated calmly, like the King of Camelot wasn't just screaming at him, "After all, this kingdom is a host to many fine young men who would make excellent future kings."

And with those final words, Arthur stalked out of the room and back to the young warlock that captured his heart, growling in the boy's ear to be in his bedchamber in five minutes.

Merlin's mouth went dry at those words.

oOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later, Merlin is lying beneath the Prince. He's sweaty and gasping for breath, if only to use it to beg for more. This really isn't fair to him, considering he's naked and Arthur has only divested his own shirt. Yet, the warlock doesn't have the heart to complain, not when his Crown Prince is doing that with his tongue.

And Merlin arches up and moans loudly as he feels a warm tongue lapping at the pre come from the slit of his achingly hard cock, only causing more to pool and slide down the sensitive skin. Merlin is torn because as much as he'd like to be enveloped in the wet heat of Arthur's mouth, he'd rather see every inch of him first. So he threads long, elegant fingers into blonde, tousled locks, tugging gently, just so the Prince gets the message.

And thank the Gods that Arthur is a smart boy, knows exactly what his lover wants. He practically rips the strings of his trousers open, kicking his boots and the offending garment off, leaning down to kiss Merlin heatedly. The way their tongues are rubbing against each other and entwining is sensual and it's a representation of what's to come, and bloody hell, that just makes the warlock harder, his cock twitching against the blonde male's thigh.

"Please, Arthur…I need you…"

The request is breathy and needy and laced with the love and lust that is coursing through every fiber of Merlin's being. He knows it's going to hurt if Arthur goes in dry, so he lets the Prince prepare him, enjoying every fucking minute that he feels full, even with the uncomfortable sensation at first. Then the Prince hits something deep inside him, rougher, sensitive flesh and he gasps and arches up clear off the bed with a shout of his lover's name.

Arthur smirks and pulls away completely, coating himself in the clear liquid from his bedside table. The sight is erotic as the Prince throws his head back, bucking into his own fist, but if you ask the blonde, the real erotic sight was Merlin stroking himself, staring at Arthur in awe as he bucks up into his fist moaning out his pleas for the Crown Prince to fuck him already.

Two minutes later, Arthur is sliding home, gasping at the tight heat around his throbbing length and he has to stop and close his eyes just to keep himself from exploding right then. When he moves again, he doesn't stop until he's buried to the hilt and he kisses Merlin's neck and jaw and finally his lips before he hears and breathy, "Move."

And he obeys the command, pulling out slowly, only to press back into the pliant body beneath him. Merlin moans in pleasure, pushing back slightly, trying to get that one spot hit again and when Arthur changes his angle and pushes in deeper than before, Merlin gasps and moans and clings onto him, repeating 'Arthur' breathlessly into the Prince's ear.

Merlin doesn't last long, coming all over their chests the minute his prick is grasped by a warm, rough, calloused hand. The tightening of his inner walls rip Arthur's orgasm from him, leaving them collapsed into the soft sheets of the bed, shaking from the force of their undoings, gasping to fill their lungs again.

Arthur finally regains enough strength to pull out of Merlin and drop to the side of him, pulling the raven haired boy into his arms, not even bothering to clean up the mess of semen.

"I love you, _Mer_lin."

And even though the playful drawl is there, he means every word he speaks. Merlin burrows into strong arms, yawning softly, placing a soft kiss on the skin over Arthur's heart.

"I love you too, Arthur."

Soft snores filled the room as both Prince and Manservant fall asleep, curled into each other, smiles on their faces.

oOoOoOoOo

Five years later, one week after the devastating loss of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur kneels before the priest, accepting the crown and the throne and the responsibilities of being King. Merlin stands by his side, smiling down at him, proud of where he is now.

oOoOoOoOo

Merlin steps out on the balcony and into the cool night air. He slips his arms around a strong waist, resting his chin on the King's shoulder, kissing his neck before staring out at the kingdom. "It's beautiful," he murmurs, his hot breath causing Arthur to shiver. The warlock lives for moments like these, when they can relax and not have to worry about problems around the kingdom.

Arthur turns in Merlin's arms, wrapping his arms around the smaller body, nuzzling his temple softly. "I love you," he whispers, capturing the warlock's lips in a tender kiss that shows every emotion he feels. Merlin just smiles against his lips, whispering back.

"I love you too, Arthur Pendragon. I always will."

And in truth, the warlock thanks the Gods for every chance encounter they've ever had. Because it led to where he is now. In Arthur Pendragon's arms, and there's nowhere he'd rather be.

**End.**

**A/N: Yay! :D I love, love, love Merlin and Arthur! They are MEANT for each other. Review, my lovelies! Reviews are the things that feed my plot bunny xD **


End file.
